


Need to Crawl

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced infantilism, Incest, Infantilism, Level of consent and force varies, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Peter and John have been together since a bit after Claudia died. After the fire, Peter was okay and took in Derek as his own. Along with Stiles, the four of them have a nice little family going on.While Stiles enjoys Derek being his big brother, he might not be so fond of becoming Derek's baby brother. Not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading a lot of forced infantilism fics lately, and very recently realized this is a kink of mine, so I figured I'd give writing it a go :)
> 
> I'm not sure exactly what pairings etc. will be included, but I removed/replaced the Stiles/Everyone tag since I added Scott. Any romantic/sexual combinations will be among Peter, Sheriff, Stiles, and Derek.

So, Stiles never knew his mom was a shapeshifter, albeit she had mostly human ancestry. She'd managed, with some help from John, and it wasn't something that had come up enough to really restrict them from living human lives. When Stiles had hit puberty, and not shown any abilities, John just figured his heritage was finally too watered down to make any show. He was wrong.

It had been little things at first, random animal-like behaviours, some familiar to the werewolves, but they just figured Stiles liked animal-play, and had maybe been influenced from growing up with Derek and Peter. Then Peter had noticed him purring. _Actually purring_. Something humans weren't supposed to be able to do. It was cute, and they'd settled that Stiles was just a late bloomer. Stiles didn't mind, as he hadn't experienced anything particularly problematic. Then he started physically shifting sometimes. Claws, mouth. He couldn't talk clearly. His body would shift on it's own, only tiny bits, nothing that kept him from being able to be out in public, but there were times when he just had to avoid people trying to talk to him, or rely on someone to come with him so they could do the talking. They got a brain scan and got in touch with some supernatural-aware neurologists. His body was going through physical and behavioural shifts on its own, but because he had so little shapeshifting DNA, his body didn't have all the instructions, and his abilities weren't connected properly to his conscious brain so he could control them. As much as they teased him, Peter and Derek had honestly been trying to help train him to control his shifts, but now it looked like it wasn't a matter of will or practice. Instead of his mind controlling his shifts, his shifts were controlling his mind.

When he started pissing wherever he was rather than use the toilet, his family decided it was time for drastic measures, and Stiles was confined to adult diapers. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

"What did we say, Stiles?" John asked, his boy bent over his lap as Peter was in the hallway cleaning up his piss. Stiles glared at the floor from his position as Derek watched leisurely from the arm chair.

"Stiles?" his father pressed, earning a soft growl.

"Not to take off my diaper unless I was using the toilet like a good boy," he gritted. He was already naked from the waist down, Peter having stripped off his sullied jeans before he set on cleaning the floor.

"Derek, the smell is stronger for you. How many spankings do you think is fair?" Stiles looked over at his big brother, amber eyes big and biting the inside of his lip as he watched him nervously. As much as Derek was going to enjoy the show, he couldn't resist that look, and decided to go easy on him.

"Ten," he answered, watching the pair intently.

"Then with the cleanup required, I think you've earned 15. Be good from now on and we won't have to make this a habit," John promised, laying down the first smack. Stiles let out a little sound, not even audible to John, dropping his head so he wasn't looking at Derek's now hungry gaze.

"Okay, Daddy," Stiles answered softly, not wanting to push his luck. John squeezed the back of his neck approvingly, and continued rubbing it soothingly, not wanting to be so harsh he traumatized the boy. He gave another smack, hearing the involuntary huff as Stiles exhaled through his nose. Stiles started getting a bit squirmy a few in, making little audible noises with each smack. John wasn't sure if they were from pain or arousal, but the strikes were only medium strength, which coming from the human, wasn't too bad. He focused on counting to himself, knowing Stiles had probably slipped into a shift again, like he did when he was overwhelmed, and asking him to count out loud would be unrealistic. Peter had finished up and come in to watch, sitting on the couch by Stiles' head. Stiles tilted his head up and looked at Peter.

"I'm sorry," _smack!_ "Daddy," he whimpered a little, nuzzling the man's leg apologetically. Peter rubbed his head, knowing the boy couldn't really control his urges, but with how pretty he looked now, he didn't really feel bad. Besides, the scent of arousal was ripe in the air, almost replacing the sharp scent of urine.

When Stiles' punishment was done, his eyes were just getting a little teary. Peter wanted to brush them away, maybe even groom the boy's face with his tongue, but he let John carefully sit him up in his lap, taking care of him to help rebalance their relationship.

"Derek, can you get the cream and a fresh diaper, please?" he asked. Derek nodded and got up, Stiles wrapping his arms around his dad and nuzzling his face into the man's neck as he straddled his lap, pink bum hanging freely between the man's legs. When Derek came back, the Sheriff gently peeled his son off him, lying him back on the couch and shifting back to make room until he was practically sitting in Peter's lap. He lifted Stiles' legs, the boy blushing at his half hard prick being exposed, but John didn't comment, massaging the cream into his pink bottom before sliding on a diaper. Stiles usually put his own diapers on, but he didn't fuss, just hoping he would be let go soon so he could go rub one out in his room.

"Why don't you go have a nap, son. We'll get you up when it's time for dinner," John said, helping him tentatively sit up on his sore bum. Stiles leaned forward and gave him another hug.

"Thank you, Daddy. I'm sorry for being bad," and then he was practically skipping off to his room, delicate huffs and bit off moans soon reaching the werewolves' ears as they smiled knowingly.

\----------

After a few weeks of being a good boy and not peeing anywhere he wasn't supposed to, John and Peter agreed to let Stiles have a pyjama party with Scott. Scott was his best friend, and Stiles had confided in him about how his brain was causing behavioural problems. Soon after, he'd folded and told him about the diapers when Scott asked why he was crinkling whenever he moved. With no big secrets between them, Stiles was relaxed, and eager for a night of being curled up on the couch, eating popcorn and watching movies. He decided to get some new jammies, and brought Derek along with him.

Derek was standing around, bored, as Stiles flitted back and forth from the change room, chattering away who knows what. He wasn't really listening. Whiles Stiles was back trying on clothes, something caught his eye.

"Derek, can you get these pants an inch longer?" he asked, tossing the soft bottoms over the door. Derek pulled them down and tossed something new over right away. Stiles looked at the black fabric, pulling it down and holding it up as he realized it was a onesie.

"What the hell, Derek? This isn't what I asked for. Don't be a fucking brat," he ranted, glowering down at his diaper. Really, the wolf was too much.

"Turn it around," Derek sighed, waiting a moment before his ears were met with an almost painful squeal.

"Oh my god, Derek, I fucking love you! Ohmygod it has wings!" Stiles said excitedly as he realized it wasn't just any onesie, it was a _Batman_ onesie. It only took a few moments before the door swung open, hitting Derek's nose painfully until it quickly healed before he was being glomped by his little brother clad in the soft outfit.

"Alright, alright; you like it. Are we done here?" Derek said, exhausted with the boy's antics, but secretly happy inside to see him so excited. Stiles stood back, face split wide in a grin as he nodded dumbly, slowly stumbling backwards into the change room and switching back to his regular clothes so they could check out.

\----------

After Peter kept teasing about how precious his baby boy looked in his onesie, Stiles shooed him off, waiting on the couch with Derek until Scott showed. Scott _loved_ his onesie. Like, he wasn't as overwhelmingly obsessed with it as Stiles was, but even knowing about Stiles' diapers, he didn't bring up the connection. Even though Derek refused to join in on the PJ theme, Stiles and Scott let him hang out with them anyways. He didn't talk much, Stiles sometimes forgetting he was really quiet around people outside their family. Eventually he went up to bed, while Scott and Stiles continued watching movies, lying against each other with the affection of childhood friends, until they passed out on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was messing around with infantilism in the Sims 4, downloaded some onesies for Stiles  
> http://kiwisims4.tumblr.com/post/125664478307/all-for-onesies-and-onesies-for-alltechnically  
> and when I saw the one with batman print all over it, I got inspired (which is a good thing, because I'm trying to infantalize Stiles one thing at a time, and wasn't sure how I was gonna get him into a onesie). I ended up going with more of a batman costume design, rather than just a batman print, but I'm really enjoying little!Stiles in my game (distracting me from writing, but helping with plot bunnies at the same time). Made him a nice makeshift crib, it's great <3 might post some pics at some point. Also kind of ironic I have an adult like a toddler in game, considering TS4 doesn't have toddlers :O I'm pretending it's in protest, and not just me corrupting the game for my own enjoyment XD


End file.
